


How Would You Feel In A Couple Of Months That You Are Gonna Become Uncles, & An Aunt ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Maternity Leave, Medical, Medical Examination, Naked Cuddling, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Time off, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono & Adam receives some good news from the doctor, & the results of a pregnancy test, Will their ohana be okay with it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!* *Author's Note: This part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono & Adam receives some good news from the doctor, & the results of a pregnancy test, Will their ohana be okay with it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua couldn't believe the good news, that she & her husband, Adam Noshimuri, got after taking a pregnancy test, & then going to the doctor. "God, I can't believe we are gonna be parents, I mean this totally blows my mind", The Ex-Surfer said, as she told her husband, as they were entering their bedroom, so they can get ready for bed, It was an exhausting day, & between running around to get errands done, & the doctor's, they were so tired. But, Not tired enough for each other, & what they want to do for the evening.

 

"Mmmm, I can't believe it either, Baby, I mean I thought we would need at least a year to get ourselves really established, & for what we need, But, I don't care, I am over the moon with happiness about this news, I can't wait to start our family & real future with you", He said with a smile, The Beautiful Native said with a smile, "I can't wait either, Sweetie, I love you so much", She was drowning with lust, & love. She loves the way her husband's skin feels against hers. He puts his hands behind his head, & said purring seductively, "Mmmm, Show me, **_Sexy_** ", She just winked at him, as a response to the challenge.

 

"Oh, I will do more than just show, Stud, You made a big mistake challenging me," Kono said with a smirk, & conviction, & she kissed hotly, & passionately, as she made her way down his body, leaving bite, & claim marks all over him, as she proceeded to make love to him, Months of not being able to daily, was hard on them, but they were able to be together, cause Adam earned privileges, & had special visits from his wife. That is when their baby was conceived, & it didn't matter where, They are just happy to be expecting their first child. She licked, & nibbled on any available piece of skin, that she could find, & he moaned out in pleasure, She was definitely gonna drive him to the point of insanity, & making it unbearable for him.

 

She was using her skills on his poor exposed & vulnerable cock, & balls, which is her specialty, she made sure that he felt just the hint of teeth there, as she nibbled, & he groaned, as he rakes his hands through her hair, & moves down to cup her cute little ass, & gave a possessive squeeze, making sure that she knows how he is feeling. She kept the suction motion, that she knew that he liked, He was flush, & panting, enjoying everything was being done to him, He caressed her cheek, & gave her a warning, "Babe, I am getting close, But she didn't care, She wanted everything that he could offer to him. "Oh, Shit !", he exclaimed, & he came down her throat, she collected every last bit of semen, without missing a single drop. Her mouth was going everywhere, along his dick, & on his dick, making him sensitive to the touch.

 

Adam was flushed, & panting, as a response to what Kono just did to him, He was getting all hot, & bothered by the sensations, that was bestowed on him. She was heaving her chest at him, He tortured her nipples, & then he was smacking each asscheek, "Oh, **_Daddy_** , I've been a bad girl", she purred seductively, as he did this to her, He pulled her over closer to him, & proceeded to lick, & eat her out, as a response to what she did to him. They really got into it, & fucking the other's brains out. When, They were finally spent, they held on to each other, as they were enjoying the bliss that came afterwards.

 

When they were able to move, & talk, They snuggled against each other, Kono exclaimed with a smile, "That was so incredible !", Adam said with a laugh, "It sure was", & they snuggled even closer together. They talked about their future, & what they would need for their new baby, & for their new lives together. "Let's get some rest now, Babe", The Ex-Surfer said, & Adam said with a nod, "Okay, Love", They fell asleep holding each other, dreaming about their new future, The Next Morning, Kono was excited to tell the rest of her ohana, her good news, & get them involved in her, & Adam's future.

 

When she got into HQ, with the coffee & muffins, she was on cloud nine, & she was glad to find her ohana at the smart table. So he could tell everyone at once, They greeted her, & she distributed the coffee, & muffins to the members. "Hey, Boss, Do you think I could be excused from undercover work for about 3 months, & take paternity leave the following month ?", & Steve asked with concern, "Is everything okay, Kono ?", & the others had the same looks on their faces.

 

"Yeah, I am okay, How Would You Feel In A Couple Of Months That You Are Gonna Become Uncles, & An Aunt ?", she asked with a smile, Inspector Abby Dunn gasped, & the blond squealed with delight, The Blond said smiling, "Congratulations, Kono", & they hugged tightly, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he hugged, & kissed her cousin on the cheek, "This is a great moment for our ohana, You will be an awesome mom to your child", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, "Chin's right, You will be awesome", The Loudmouth Detective kissed her on the cheek too. Lou placed a comforted hand on his shoulder, & said, "Call on us,Sister, We will be there for you", she thanked them, & they went on with their day, & then they went out to celebrate. "They are due for some happiness", Steve said later on, as they came home. The Blond said, "Yes, They are", & they shared a sweet kiss, & went to bed, holding each other, as they dreamed of their own future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
